The aftermath
by IceKitsune107
Summary: After everything that war has brought, Naruto will now answer his promise to Pein  Humor, Drama, Romance, Rated-M for that verbal and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

1st of all I'd like to say I'm back… from a 2 year hiatus…

2nd, I'd like to ask whether I should continue or incorporate my previous story to this one as I've lost the manuscript for it

3rd, please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Doubts<strong>

* * *

><p>-4 hrs after war has ended-<p>

I am alive...

That was all that mattered at the moment... floating what he knew was his mind, he only thought on why was he incapable of escaping. Every moment, he tried to escape, a wall would suddenly appear and while he was trapped, his usual tenant would be ironically his escape from the thought of not being able to leave forever or worse... being alone.

…

"Heh, yet again trapped within your own mind. Tell me... does it give u comfort knowing your demise is to spend an eternity talking to me"

"..." Naruto looked at Kyuubi with pity in his eyes.

"No fear? No hate? Nothing?" thought Kyuubi as looking at his host

"I... am gonna rest... Apparently nothing in my body suggest it wants to move nor wake up so might as well have a chat with so called almightly Kyuubi no Kitsune who believes he has the power to kill me with his looks" mocked Naruto.

"You mock me brat! COME HERE AND I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS! YOUR NOTHING WITHOUT YOUR MOTHER" said Kyuubi hoping to taunt him.

"Your right... what's any child without a mother" reasoned Naruto

"YOU ARE WEAK! YOU COULDN'T EVEN HANDLE ANY OF MY HATE WITHOUT ANY HELP!" roared Kyuubi

"I am..." said Naruto while sitting down in front of the cage

"..."

"Hate is... something I can't bear alone... nor can I immediately remove it from this world... but I swore... that I will bear your hate..." said Naruto

"You can't wield even a tenth of my anger and hatred of humanity and you expect me to believe you can withstand all of it?" growled Kyuubi

"No... rather... I will need my friends, family and every person I meet and love to bear even a bit of your hate" said Naruto

"HA! THEN THE WORLD WILL SIMPLY HATE ONE ANOTHER AS IT SHOULD" mocked Kyuubi

"... Humans... learn. Anger and hate leads us and allows us to see the better part of another person, only then comes understanding. Humans will hate...but if everybody hated only a bit wouldn't the world understand one another as well? That's what I truly believe… after fighting Sasuke, knowing his hate and bearing it… I understood and so can the rest of humanity." answered Naruto

"..."

"You doubt me" concluded Naruto from the way Kyuubi was staring at him

"How can I not? Years I've been nothing more than insurance to your village being forced into one abominable human to the next and don't even spout those feelings of hate you had as a child" said Kyuubi

"...start then... where your hate comes from. I'm not going anywhere so might as well try to understand you a bit better" reasoned Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"We could have a staring contest if you're not in the mood really" said Naruto looking at his demon.

"Power...It started from there..." started Kyuubi not knowing why he started nor his impulses stopped...

...

Currently, Naruto's body is at a hospital.

Victory chants and screams of celebrations were heard all throughout the nations of victory against Akatsuki and immediately those in the front line began the tale of the amazing battle between Uchiha and Uzumaki but stopped after the scream of despair and desperation of a female Hyuga who cared not for the victory of the war but for the person she tried with all her might to protect only to end up in critical condition physically and mentally.

That same Hyuga was now dozing off at a nearby sofa within the confines of Naruto's room and has neither left nor took care of her appearance since.

"You should really rest" said Sakura as she entered the room

"He still hasn't moved..." said Hinata weakly

"It's not like he heals instantly and to be honest, I'm just surprised he's not dead" said Sakura

"How can you say that!" said an angry Hinata

"His body is not healing at all from Kyuubi... and frankly, his chakra is completely depleted... I'm amazed really that somehow his vitals are still up" explained Sakura

"..."

"Look Hinata... I know this is really a bad time to say this but... Keep hoping... give him a reason to come back..." said Sakura

"What do you mean Sakura-san?" Asked Hinata

"That baka loves me and as much as I want to return the feeling, I don't deserve him. I've caused him too much pain and gave him a responsibility he should've never shouldered" said Sakura

"Then what am I then... just whisper to him something like I love you and he'll come back all happy..." said Hinata shaking in disbelief hoping Naruto wouldn't wake from Sakura's call but from hers.

"You know... I did that... and he found out immediately it was a lie...I told him a while ago just before the war that I loved him" said Sakura quietly

"When... how... why?" demanded Hinata.

"I... wanted to relief him the burden I gave him but in the end he found his own reason for bringing back Sasuke... I was just blaming myself for nothing." said Sakura

"..."

"Maybe... in another life, I would love him with all of me but I can tell, as of now, you love him a lot more than your willing to admit to me" said Sakura before watching Hinata collapse

"I can't take it Sakura! I love him so much! He only sees you and it hurts so much and for the first time I felt like losing him I told him how I felt! I wanted to properly show him how I felt and not just confess under threat!" screamed Hinata while Sakura tried to calm her down

"..."

"He's everything to me! My inspiration, my confidence and whom I based my nindo and yet! Why can't I walk with him, be beside him, WHY AM I AFRAID TO TOUCH HIM" screamed Hinata even more

"... Hinata..." whispered Sakura hugging her. Hinata only gripped Sakura's clothing and cried and yelled.

"I love him! I really really love him so much that seeing him like this! ... I can't bear it! but I don't want to leave either because not seeing what might happen scares me!" cried Hinata

"Naruto will be alright... you'll see... give the baka 3 days and he'll be back..." consoled Sakura while Hinata was crying on her shoulder

*fidget*

"..." Hinata looking up hoping everything that Naruto would at least wake up... nothing mattered to her now except seeing if he would wake.

"See! even now... he's" Sakura stopped the moment the heart monitor flat lined.

"SHIZUNE! TSUNADE-SAMA" yelled Sakura outside while Hinata froze not wanting to believe... not wanting to see...

* * *

><p>Like it? Love it? Pls review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune were literally doing everything within their power to save Naruto while Hinata was frozen with fear. Naruto was steadily dying in front of her and there was literally nothing she could but watch. Her fear and regrets was solidifying around her and it was too much.<p>

Meanwhile inside Naruto…

"The walls are getting darker and closer" thought Naruto while Kyuubi sensed his host's concern

"We're dying then" said Kyuubi realizing that maybe this is why he was reluctant to tell his story

"I see..." said Naruto not really afraid of dying... just regretting somethings he never asked or said

"I'm impressed... at the lack of fear of death your best friend has caused you." mocked Kyuubi

"I will get to see ero-sennin, dad and mom again so it ain't so bad" laughed Naruto.

"YOU! You really do want to die! RELEASE ME" Kyuubi felt fear for the 1st time for a host... not one with a fear of death but one whelp welcomes it with open arms

"If I can't welcome death, how am I to welcome all of your hate?" and those words was all Kyuubi needed to fear his host completely especially after seeing a genuine smile on Naruto

"..."

"Goodbye everyone... Hinata... maybe in the next life" thought Naruto one last time before darkness swallowed him

"..."

Silence...

* * *

><p><strong>-with Naruto-<strong>

It felt like forever, but he didn't like lying down. Before he realized it, he was lying on something and therefore must exist. Not knowing if he was dead or alive, he merely opened his eyes.

He was on a simple bed. White sheets, white pillows and even white blankets. Looking around, he was in a simple room. No paint, no furniture, no books… nothing. Feeling something missing, he stood up and stepped outside the room. It was a corridor, he felt like going there and without any real reason to he went towards the end of it.

He saw people all wearing shirts, pants and slippers but what made each individual different is the color. Some were white, others red, a few yellow and a lot black. He looked at his own and noticed it was a yellow color surprised not noticing what clothing he was wearing before leaving the strange corridor. On the horizon, he saw a vast ocean just staring at him beautifully. Looking around, the people looked as if they were disturbed by something recently until heard his name being called.

"OI! GAKI! Come here you brat! You were almost late!" yelled Jiraiya

"…"

Naruto was in shock, he was seeing his sensei a bit younger and better looking than he was when he died. He slowly moved towards him, gaining in speed until he hugged him with a force of a small disaster.

"I thought you died!" replied Naruto sobbing at his sensei's chest noticing a yellow shirt on him.

"I am" said Jiraiya calmly and plainly

"Then that means?" yelled Naruto panicking.

"Oh hohoho not yet! But come here you! I am amazed at everything you did up to this point. I and your parents are so proud of you… makes me wonder why both of them are late…" wondered Jiraiya.

"bubut! If I can see you here, how the heck am I not dead…" retorted Naruto almost tearing up seeing his mom in a yellow shirt suddenly hugging him and closely followed by his father and old man Sarutobi both wearing a dark blue shirt.

"Naruto…I know your life was a hard one… and I don't deserve to be a father despite how proud I feel" started Minato while Kushina was hugging the life(er… afterlife?) out of her son.

"I dealt with it… I am your son… you and mom's" replied Naruto not wishing to leave this place. Kushina looked at his face with a kind of hunger, like she could never get enough of his face.

"Look at him! He's all grown up so fast. Where did my baby go?" wailed Kushina while Minato and Jiraiya merely smiled allowing her to be childish.

"I thought… dad was eaten by the shinigami? So why is he here?" asked Naruto.

"Too early for us to explain… and not yet time for you to know how death works… let's chat instead on what you'll do with your life now." Said Sarutobi while gesturing them at the nearest table.

"So… I heard you got some girls after you, you stud!" started Jiraiya earning him a fist from his mom

"I dunno about that… I think dying might have killed my chances" said Naruto being calm despite weirdly talking to his dead family.

"You have any regrets?" asked Kushina softly while Minato, he and Jiraiya just looked at each other with a message silently passing among them.

"I have to go back now do I?" asked Naruto seeing his father and master's face.

"It's up to you" said Sarutobi.

"I have a choice?" asked Naruto.

"Yes you do" suddenly said a different foreign voice. The source was a black coated man, with long red hair accompanied with what looked like his twin except with a white coat.

"Oh… you" gestured Minato earning a questioning look from Naruto.

"Who is they dad?" asked Naruto

"Kyuubi" simply replied his father while Naruto was looking at Kyuubi or rather Kyuubis

"Uh… why two?" asked Naruto

"The white one is trapped here with me, while the other is your Kyuubi" explained Minato while Naruto looked at both the Kyuubis and realized how non-threatening they are.

"Uhm… Kyuubi? Why do I have a choice?" asked Naruto not really afraid of him.

"You die, I will come back. Bijuus are forces of nature severed from one another… we will continue to exist so long as one of us remains bound on the impure plane. Your choice is to stay here away with your happiness or leave with me and go back to your pitiful excuse of a body." Explained Kyuubi in the black coat.

"Er… why my body?" asked Naruto

"You stole my chakras whelp, therefore your body will act as medium for me to return and form a new body. Bear in mind that your body will transform into my liking in front of your so called precious ones and I will devour them." Replied Kyuubi while the other white Kyuubi just look wistfully at his other self possibly jealous of him. Naruto smiled a bit when he saw how jealous you can be to yourself.

"What's so funny gaki?" asked Jiraiya.

"I can't believe dad's Kyuubi is jealous of my kyuubi, that's all" said Naruto surprising both Kyuubis

"Can you blame me? Kami prevents me from going rampage in this plane while I get to observe my other half have all the fun. It's my worst nightmare." Said the white Kyuubi getting a laugh from everyone.

"I have to go back then… can't let Kyuubi have my body… yet" smirked Naruto getting a pissed off look from the white Kyuubi while an amused expression from black Kyuubi.

"Just remember us all the time, and pick a woman like your mom." Said Minato.

"And definitely work on your sage mode. Could use an upgrade" said Jiraiya slowly being engulfed in light

"Learn some ninjutsu for Kami's sake and stop relying too much on your Rasengan variations" said Sarutobi

"And be a gentleman through and through alright?" said Kushina.

"Tell me one last thing… is this all just happening in my head or real?" asked Naruto

"Of course it's just happening in your head, why shouldn't it mean it isn't real?" they all replied before fading.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back in the hospital room-<strong>

The unmistakable sound of death... a flatline...

The sound reverberating around the room for the past 10 minutes and all 4 women wouldn't believe it... after everything they had seen from Naruto, they couldn't accept the horrible truth. Their faces pale, whitened from both exhaustion and dread. Hinata wouldn't accept the horrible truth in front of her.

Hinata slowly walked towards him... Tsunade couldn't even find the strength to stop her... Sakura was equally if not more shocked than anything that Naruto died... everyone else truly believed he would be fine after a day's rest especially seeing everything her teammate and friend has ever done.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Hinata at Naruto while using every chakra she had into that particular jyuuken blow. The other 3 women looked at her in surprise.

"I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING ME, FOR NOT ANSWERING ME, FOR NOT NOTICING ME... FOR... FOR... NOT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE..." said Hinata throwing one punch with every word and finally collapsing after the last word crying on top of him...

"..."

Tsunade was shocked at her behavior but listening to her made her unable to move; tears silently falling on her face. Tsunade was yet again forced to witness someone who promised her the title of Hokage dying in front of her. Sakura started to cry, Hinata was sobbing uncontrolably over his chest and Shizune just hugged Tonton at a loss of what to do. None of them could bear the emptiness and the despair

*BEEP*

"..."

Hinata stopped crying... She felt it... A heartbeat in him... when he was dead for 10 mins... She prayed.

*BEEP*

A hand suddenly touched Hinata's head. She wanted to believe it was Naruto's... She hoped with every fiber of her being it was Naruto...Looking up, she saw Naruto looking at her... Eyes barely open, an expression of utmost pain but still miraculously alive.

"Next time, I prefer an alarm clock Hinata..." whispered Naruto weakly.

Color flooded into everyone's faces, Hinata hugged him so fiercely crying on top of his head not even caring she was pressing his head on her breasts.

"Your alive! Your alive!" whispered Hinata weakly smiling for the first time in hours after going through so much emotions, her body literally shaking from it. Tightly holding his scalp, Naruto winced at the additional pain but felt slightly embarrassed and happy being in his current position.

"Hinata, let go of him for a bit before you suffocate him... and do rest after this." suggested Tsunade checking up Naruto

"Hai.. Tsunade-sama... *sniff*" said Hinata weakly while Naruto looked around.

"Where's everybody else?" asked Naruto weakly.

"Nobody really wanted to come in while Hinata was here, except us medic nins." replied Shizune quietly.

Chakra was slowly being pushed within him. Naruto felt it was Kyuubi's and they narrowly escaped death. He could already feel Kyuubi fixing him from within while Tsunade was giving him a thorough checkup making sure she didn't miss anything. He noticed the tear lines in their faces and realized what he had put them through.

"I'm glad your back among us again Naruto, you had us really worried... baka... scaring us like that." said Sakura weakly.

"You got us all worried... especially... " said Shizune before silencing from the glare Sakura was giving her

"I... wasn't that worried...that much" blushed Hinata while remembering everything she said hoping Naruto never heard any of it.

"He's going need exercise, a lot of food and definitely rest but he's stable and alive." announced Tsunade after one last check while Shizune went out to inform the people apparently outside.

"Anything serious we should know?" asked Sakura while Hinata was just glad Naruto is fine.

"We're lucky Hinata used Jyuuken... Kyuubi probably reacted to the sensation and immediately restarted its own automated way of defending itself kick starting Naruto" reasoned Tsunade shaking her head in his pseudo-son's dumb luck.

"... Water..." said Naruto weakly Hinata forgetting her embarrassment and just handing him a glass of water not caring how he lived but appreciating every bit of him. Her utmost look of concern was enough to silence the other women and leave them alone.

"Sakura, Shizune, I need you in my office for a bit" said Tsunade gesturing her out of the room.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" said the both of them before leaving Hinata and Naruto quite alone.

Hinata noticing this quickly considered her options. One, she could tend to his every need which she will gladly do or ask if he was fine alone and leave as she was still embarrassed on how she reacted. However, before she could even consider what to do Naruto had already set down the glass and tried to get up.

"Naruto-kun! Stay still! Tsunade-sama said you need lots of rest" said Hinata immediately after watching him try to get up a bit, slip and nearly fall sideways before catching him while Naruto merely grunted. He then gestured her to come nearer for him to whisper something

"Help me, I need to sit upright... being inclined... hard to breathe" wheezed Naruto. Hinata propping up some pillows and then helped Naruto position himself better

"Arigato..." said Naruto weakly while watching Hinata's expressions from curious, happy then worried all within the same second.

"If you need anything Naruto-kun, I'll be more than happy to help" said Hinata shyly but looking at him all the same. Seeing Naruto gesture for the second time for her to come closer, she put herself near him so near in fact, he could smell her. He smelled the aftermath of war on her, he thought she hasn't left his side since the war and saw the tear streaks on her slightly pale face.

"Hinata... " began Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the room…<strong>

"10 days Naruto asks her out" bets Sakura

"4 days" said Ino

"9 days" said Neji

"1 week" said Tsunade confident of the time allotment

"13 days" said Chouji

"5 days" said Kiba

"... 2 " said Shino

"1 day 8 hours from now" said Shikamaru finally after considering all options

"EH?" was everyone's else reaction while Gaara simply shook his head making a mental note of 3days and 5hrs seeing as that was his time frame before he got his 1st date after the Ichibi being extracted.

* * *

><p>"...Gomen" said Naruto<p>

"There's... nothing to be sorry about." replied Hinata not knowing what he was talking about.

"For making you worry... and... for almost not saying goodbye..." said Naruto quietly while Hinata went completely red but having a pained expression on her face

"I..." Hinata began before sitting down next to Naruto "wanted to become strong. You... inspire me, encourage me when we were just fresh graduates and those feelings started to build up... I wanted to express them. I fell for you..." said Hinata quietly but with as much confidence as she could muster while her emotions were still unstable

"Why me?... There's a lot of great guys out there... better than me." said Naruto quietly.

"NO THERE ISN'T!" yelled Hinata anger etched in her beautiful face

"..."

"You're confident in yourself! You act as if nothing can faze you and that's with a Kyuubi inside you! You can wake up every day believing that every next day is better than yesterday and that was when we were kids!" reasoned Hinata tears falling from her

"..." Naruto quietly watched wanting Hinata to go on... He was certain there were a lot of things she wanted to tell him and truthfully he wanted to find out more.

"I... am a coward, I can only watch you, spy at you, hope to be put on missions with you, I hated Sakura for having your heart hoping that you'll eventually notice my affections and exchange her for me but even when I wanted to show them, all I did was feint. I was completely miserable when you left, I spent time becoming stronger, tried going out on dates, hoping to forget you or lessen my love for you!"

"..."

"But when you came back, I was happy and you looked so confident, so thrilled to be home, unhurt and your smile was brilliant. I felt happy seeing your growth so…perfect to my liking even more and even then I fell even more in love with you and while I did date some, I thought I wouldn't be able to confess. I lacked the confidence despite dating actually improving my so called reputation amongst the guys and the girls…" continued Hinata misery etched on her face.

"..."

"Please... say something... Naruto...I… want you to at least say something… anything…" said Hinata weakly silently looking at Naruto straight in the eye

"... I don't know how to love..." was all Naruto could reply

"Eh..." Hinata stared at Naruto waiting for him to continue.

"You're jealous of Sakura because you think I love her. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I realized what it was when I was traveling with Jiraiya. He pointed out that it's either love or a childhood crush and that maybe it was something that I had to get out of my system." continued Naruto

"_He doesn't love her! He doesn't love her!_" was all that Hinata was processing.

"I love no one in this village... as another woman... all the love I had was from a need... a desire to call someone my family... my precious few." continued Naruto watching Hinata for any change. He noticed both misery and happiness radiate at the same time. Girls are weird.

"Don't get me wrong Hinata, I love you as a comrade, I love Sakura probably as a teammate and as the closest thing to a sister and everybody I love them in their own special way... but... I don't know... how to love another woman" finished Naruto not looking at Hinata.

"..." Hinata slowly got up, got nearer to Naruto...

"What are you…" Naruto never finished the sentence as Hinata kissed him, it was a slow kiss. While being repaired by Kyuubi, he was in tuned to everyone else's feelings, he could read Hinata's and what he saw was wonderful.

Warm, gentle, kind… hunger, desperation, sadness, understanding…He remembered theses feeling as he felt it through the kiss. Then different emotions showed… concern, faith, trust, lust, envy, pride and yearning.

Hinata poured everything she couldn't say and after doing so, she stopped. She stood suddenly and gave Naruto the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen then she did something even more surprising or rather intriguing, she feinted.

"HINATA!" yelled Naruto as Neji peeked using his Byakugan after hearing his cousin's name.

* * *

><p>Like it love it please review<p>

AN: you notice the reference to HP7. DAMN... can't believe no more HP T_T ah well


	3. Chapter 3

**-2 days later-**

* * *

><p>Naruto was heading back to his new apartment; Tsunade was going to debrief him tomorrow. For now, his mind lay on two things, his ninja life and his apparently newly found social life.<p>

**-Flashback-**

"What happened?" asked Neji spotting his cousin on the floor

"N-Nothing…" Naruto said turning a fair shade of pink. Noticing his friends outside, he gestured them all in, after seeing that Hinata was fine, everybody started rejoicing at Naruto's consciousness.

"YO! Welcome back to the living" yelled Kiba while Shikamaru was shaking his head

"How are you feeling?" asked Gaara while Neji and Tenten were trying to wake Hinata up

"…and she still feints…" muttered Ino wondering what other reason could there be as all her gossip senses were telling her something juicy happened.

"I'm… not fine yet but happy u guys are" Naruto said with a grimace.

"If it helps, we'll have an eating contest once you're out" said Chouji

"You're paying" interrupted Shikamaru remembering the two had the biggest stomachs in the group.

Everybody pretty much talked about their stations how everyone nearly died, the usual. Naruto was about to comeback with a comment before he noticed the lack of green. Looking at Neji and Tenten, he asked.

"I don't see fuzzy brows here. Where is he?" asked Naruto while Neji and Tenten slightly tensed but nonetheless answered.

"He's been… injured" said Tenten. Naruto felt weird by the smile that was suddenly on her face while Neji looked a bit red.

"Er… should I even ask why? He's at least alive and I'm guessing Sakura ain't here because she's with him." concluded Naruto.

"How do you know?" asked Ino realizing just now that her best friend never followed them inside

"Just assuming. So anything new I should know about?" asked Naruto while they all started talking about news, their newly appointed ranks, more gossip… Kakashi's possible face. It was a relief talking about everyday trivia.

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto was about to reach his newly designated apartment when he saw another familiar face. Tsunade was waiting for him in his new home. The scene reminded him when Sandaime did it when he was young.

"Yo baa-chan, whats going on?I thought my debriefing was tomorrow?" asked Naruto

"It is. This isn't a debriefing, I just want to talk about a few things. Can I come in?" asked Tsunade not taking "no" for an answer holding a scroll.

Thinking about the lack of reaction to the word "baa-chan", he thought she must be a bit serious. He gestured her in and settled down his stuff at the nearest sofa. After that, he looked around for a bit memorizing his new place.

It was better than his old place, living room, TV, double bedroom, the works. He was going to offer Tsunade tea when he realized he didn't know if the place had anything he could use. Tsunade herself was making herself comfortable while observing Naruto pulling drawers. Noticing his slight fidget earlier, she assumed that he was going to offer tea but decided to check first if he had anything to prepare.

"Ahem… sit… its fine if there's no tea. I expected this much" said Tsunade stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"Alright, sorry bout that. Next time I guess." Replied Naruto and thought about his shopping list for later.

"Right… How… would you like to be promoted?" asked Tsunade tentatively while Naruto looked at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Beats being a genin to be honest. I mean I'd love to be a Jounin" replied Naruto while Tsunade smiled.

"I'm not talking about you just becoming Jounin." Said Tsunade patiently hoping he'd catch her drift.

"You… uh… want me to be like Anko then? Elite Jounin or even like Kakashi! Oh yeah! ANBU training's so going to be a piece of cake" said Naruto. She watched his excited and it was infectious and truthfully, watching him becoming a step closer to his dream made her smile too but she'd want him to grow up a bit more before she handed it to him. Still, every bit of happiness you give wouldn't hurt she thought.

"If that's what you like, I'd gladly give it but I was hoping you'd accept a much higher role" teased Tsunade putting emphasis on higher starting to unroll her scoll.

"You…. You don't mean…." stuttered Naruto. He wanted to hear it, his dream of Hokage…

"No… I don't think you'd want it… after all, you'd prefer being in the same rank as Anko now wouldn't you" teased Tsunade even more while Naruto was both embarrassed and frustrated. His hoping was too high and as a shinobi he knew it was too damn high.

"Tell me what it is already, and I'm pretty sure Anko would use me as a target practice if I ever become an Elite Jounin." replied Naruto smiling at her.

"I was here to inform you personally that you are one of the candidates of Hokage with a rank similar of Jounin but under the label advisors." said Tsunade smiling at him.

"…"

"…"

THUD

"Wow… he took that well." Muttered surprised Tsunade expecting cheers of joy and definitely a lot of cockiness but feinting… last on her list.

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Naruto woke lying on something soft, they smelled of wood, pork and sake. Realizing where he was, he slowly got up realizing that he was on Tsunade's lap while Tsunade was watching him all this time. He was embarrassed to say the least to admit that feinting was the least of Hokage attitude but he never really expected it this early. After explaining to him that he was only a candidate, Naruto began to calm down knowing he had some time before actually getting that title.<p>

"So, who are the other candidates?" asked Naruto wondering who his competition is.

"Kakashi and Shikamaru's Dad." replied Tsunade smiling at Naruto's shock.

"Well, Kakashi is damn famous… I gotta admit that, and he's definitely seen a lot more than what I have. Shikamaru's dad… dunno much about him but if that's where Shikamaru's brain comes from, then even I'd get scared." Thought Naruto.

"So er… what does being a candidate do exactly?" asked Naruto

"Here's the thing. Nothing." Replied Tsunade.

"Eh?"

"Sandaime and Jiraiya chose me under a process of elimination meaning it was a personal choice for them and for me, I find that if I had to go somewhere and had someone to temporarily do my job, I can trust you, Kakashi or Shikaku to do my responsibilities though… " said Tsunade simply

"How I am even qualified, I mean… I'm grateful and definitely beyond happy to be even considered but what about my age or you know being a Jinchuuriki?" inquired Naruto.

"Power, leadership and love. To be a Hokage, one must be strong enough not only to protect the village but burden anything that comes from it as well including the sacrifices needed to keep it safe. As a Hokage, you must also consider the lives of your shinobi as your own and instruct them accordingly. Lastly, as your duty, you put yourself as well as those who have sworn on you to protect this village regardless of the cost your own being." Explained Tsunade.

"…"

"Naruto, I believe you already have the power to protect this village as much as the village's respect and love for you and besides, what about Gaara. He was Shukaku's host before he became Kazekage so I'm pretty sure age isn't a problem." Further added Tsunade

"I guess… but the whole leadership thing… that's something I have to learn isn't it?" asked Naruto

"That's up to you. You have the strength, Kakashi's got loyalty and Shikaku's got the brains for it but personally… you made a promise to me brat to become Hokage so better make sure you do become a Hokage regardless whether you're the sixth seventh or tenth… just do it before I really get old." Then suddenly Tsunade's smile became crueler and feral.

"By the way… I know you and Hinata… kissed." Putting emphasis on the word, Naruto paled at her knowledge seeing as at that time, no one was in the room.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." Argued Naruto while Tsunade's smile was become wider and wider.

"And you didn't like it?" teased Tsunade.

Naruto blushed remembering all the emotions he felt Hinata share with him while thinking of nothing except how good she looked plus with everything Jiraiya ever taught him finally clicking in place, he started having… vivid dreams about her. Tsunade noticed the blush go from pink to red thinking how fun it was to tease him, like how she used to tease her brother a long time ago.

"So tell me… any plans on answering the poor girl?" continued Tsunade.

"I… dunno to be honest. I can't say I don't like the feeling but…" Naruto was at a loss of words; thankfully Tsunade foresaw this and merely smiled at his dilemma.

"Try talking to her. Be a friend before a boyfriend" advised Tsunade knowing what kind of reaction Naruto will have on the word girlfriend. Sure enough, Naruto again blushed.

"Enough about that for now… I want to know more is when you were elected, wasn't there like a council or something that decides also if your fit to be Hokage?" said Naruto trying to go back to the original topic.

"Yes, there is that. However, it's by a popular vote plus a majority of it can be influenced by the current Hokage and its competition. I'm under the assumption you know who your birth parents are. Let me tell you a story then…" Tsunade stretched for a bit before continuing

"Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki… was one of the most annoying brats I have ever had the fortune or misfortune to meet. She couldn't stop bragging about becoming the first female Hokage and that she was going to kick my ass and take her place just because I was Shodaime's granddaughter." said Tsunade having Naruto's complete attention.

"Your father and her got together one mission and has been together a lot. At times, when I'm not on mission and when I can watch Jiraiya train your father, I have lengthy conversations with your mother. She would tell me that she'd give up being Hokage for your dad's sake and vice versa and they both fell in love with each other more." Tsunade paused allowing some of the pain of the memories hit her before continuing

"At that time, when your mom was about to be a candidate for the position along with your dad, your mother literally refused and simply gave Minato the title. Minato, of course, tried to do the same but she said something about being his ultimate partner for life and Minato couldn't refuse." Remembered Tsunade while Naruto digested the facts and adding it to what he already knew.

_"Baa-chan doesn't know mom was a Jinchuuriki as well as her grandma… Even if I tell her, I don't have facts or does she?_" thought Naruto.

"Shortly after your dad had become Hokage, the village had one of the best love stories you could've been a part off. Your dad was busy all the time while your mom was emotionally and physically craving for him. I swear, you'd think they were already married with the way your mom could barge in his office demanding to spend more time with her. Your mom was about to actually give up on your dad when your dad did the most romantic thing a Hokage can do, he advertised his proposal to her in the whole village." Reminisced Tsunade.

"What did he do?" asked Naruto hoping to get something from the story.

"He was always known as Konaha's Yellow Flash and he made sure every guy in his generation would remember it. He properly timed his Hirashin and practically wrote on the night sky "Uzumaki Kushina, I am a complete moron and I love you, will you please knock my head, put some sense into me and marry me." I swear, when I and along with everybody else saw it, I think well… except Orochimaru, we all felt some peace knowing that something as simple as love survived the war plus it came from our current Hokage. It definitely set the bar for some of the guys. Of course, your dad, after being nearly depleted of chakra, still had enough for one more Hirashin to literally kneel before your mom and hand her a ring. She fell for it head over heels alright, bonked his head hard enough to hear him scream loud enough to be heard by the whole village because he was embarrassing her and then I hear rumors about them almost making out in the street and they lived…well happy enough to have you afterwards. Shortly after that, I mourned for Nawaki and Dan, I bid your parents a happy life, left Konoha and hadn't heard from them since till Sandaime informed me of their deaths." finished Tsunade.

"Wow… dad was really a charmer, plus mom gave up being the first female Hokage… Hehe… It just means I really have to be cooler than the both of them before I can even face them. So wait, does that mean anyone can give up the position of Hokage?" Replied Naruto.

"Yes. Each Hokage must find a willing successor. If the person isn't willing then it shows that they found something else to love more. Your mom obviously loved your father more than being Hokage while your dad loves this village as much as he loves your mom. Right… I've said all I needed to… in private and while this is not strictly confidential, I'd advise you to keep it a secret. You'll be 18 soon and then you can decide what to do with your life. For now, think of everything I told you and how will you act upon it." Said Tsunade

"Now, this is my gift to you as it was all I could find." Said Tsunade handing him a smaller scroll with a standard Jounin uniform. Naruto looked at the scroll, it was a letter. He was going to read it but Tsunade suddenly stood up.

"With that, enjoy the rest of your day." Tsunade stood up, kissed Naruto's forehead and smiled at him before turning around walking towards the door and heading back to her office but not before leaving Naruto with one final message.

"Oh, I forgot, Hinata is heading towards Ichiraku's before I got here, I thought you should know" and with that Tsunade left smirking at him. He began to read the scroll before even considering lunch…

* * *

><p>Naruto had a serene expression on his face while reading the letter. Some parts of the letter, he knew from his mom already explaining how Kyuubi was now his burden; but it felt real now more than ever that his mom truly lived. Her warm hands had been thinking about him before he was alive and wrote about her concerns and her fears.<p>

**"Dear Naruto"**

"If you are reading this, know that I gave my life to give birth to you and I expect your dad and godparents to take care of you. If they don't I'll definitely remember to beat the crap out of the both of them. "

"…Mom…" mutter Naruto happily before continuing reading his letter.

"I want you to grow up healthy, strong and proud. You are born into a family of shinobis and that death is really scary but it helps us remember that we are human beings and not just weapons. Every time a shinobi dies, they will always leave something behind so that you can remember who your precious people are but in my case I can only leave you these words and I seriously hope you never read this. If by some sheer bad luck, your dad also dies, do try to avoid Jiraiya and listen more to Sarutobi and if you're only left with Jiraiya… I'll just pray really really hard you don't turn out perverted. I also pray you inherit the good stuff from us rather than the bad stuff like your dad's face and my hair and your dad's brains and my chakra capacity especially since your dad's dense and a complete idiot in ninjutsu. Hopefully you don't inherit both."

**"Love Mom"**

Naruto was reading and rereading the letter over and over… it wasn't much but to him it was everything. He noticed though that below the letter is a seal. Wondering what it was he tried applying chakra into it, causing a tripronged kunai to appear with a small note tied at the end of it.

"Naruto, this is for you when you become a proper ninja and something to remember me by in every mission."

**"Dad"**

"P.S. Don't let Jiraiya see that. He knows the theory of it and I never taught him this jutsu, he is still a seal master and has some knowledge of how to use it even if he ends up with his face on Hokage Monument. Not that I trust him… but I still don't forgive him for using me and your mom as a partial reference in the Icha Icha series… and don't read those either!"

Sweat dropping, he folded the two letter and thought of actually reading the series. He wanted more tips on his… girl problem. Looking at the kunai, he thought it was wicked cool. Seals on the handle and the design alone made him feel badass. Still, he did recognize it slightly from the history books as part of his dad's fame Hirashin. Throw it and poof your there in a flash or so he read.

"I dunno if I can ever use this jutsu but… I've still got a long way too got huh mom…dad…" thought Naruto before getting up and actually thinking of looking for Hinata.

"Ok… game plan. Simple… ask her to eat with you, avoid the kissing talk, no emotional talks for now, just get to know her… plain and simple." Thought Naruto while going towards Ichiraku's

* * *

><p>Like it Love it Pls Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I'd like to say that one, this will express some of the harsh realities of being a supposed ninja in the Naruto universe and secondly, I will let you guys keep guessing on who I will pair Naruto… bear in mind I will not settle for OC but for now enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>-With Hinata-<strong>

She was happy, sad, depressed, angry, and hopeful and shy all at once. She couldn't face Naruto now that she kissed him but she wondered if he resented her for it. She was then thinking that maybe Naruto wanted to avoid her for life and felt miserable about it.

As she was walking, her feet dragged her to her usual spot at Ichiraku's. Not knowing why she was here, she was at a loss on what to do. Her mind was on a million things while her body simply did nothing.

"_He's gonna be here any minute for lunch, I just know it… Can I even face him?_" thought Hinata while she argued with herself

"_You kissed him! If he can't even appreciate that then he ain't worth it_!" thought Hinata angrily

_"But what if he already likes someone and despite him saying that he doesn't know how to love, he might still like Sakura._" Thought Hinata miserably

"_Well if your kiss said anything, it was you are definitely a better kisser than Sakura_" she thought proudly

"_And that you have all the right curves!_" thought Hinata with a finality.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Naruto-<strong>

He was at Ichiraku's watching Hinata spacing out. He tried calling out to her with no avail. He was already in front of her before she realized who was in front of her.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" squeaked Hinata forgetting she was still outside.

"_Now comes the hard part…_"thought Naruto.

"Er… do you mind… talking for a bit? If you don't mind that is…" Naruto started

"_Talk? Talk about… my kiss? My feelings? My future? Our future_?" thought Hinata rapidly forgetting herself before remembering her last full conversation with him.

"I'd love to…have you eaten lunch?" asked Hinata thinking proudly to herself the lack of stutter while being disgusted at her own attitude thinking he's already hers.

_"Is she asking me out? Again?_" thought Naruto.

"Yeah… would you like to eat something… other than ramen?" asked Naruto wishing it was at least mercy on his wallet.

"_Did he just ask me what food I like… and he's not even thinking about himself._" thought Hinata happily that Naruto considered her wants before his own.

"I'm in the mood for dumplings really… if you really don't mind…" replied Hinata knowing Naruto's love for ramen biting her lower lip for an added pouting effect which Naruto took notice off.

"I'm sure, I can always comeback if I'm hungry." reasoned Naruto while watching Hinata leading the way.

"_This is really weird… It's like I asked him out…but he was… asking me out right_…" Hinata was thinking about her situation about Naruto and how he looked. His blond hair that perfectly swayed without his headband, blue eyes that make you melt with his stare, black shirt that hugged his features; he was practically begging her to kiss him in public unaware Naruto was checking her out as well.

"_Now that think about it, her voice is cute. That smile of hers as well… and those lips… those hips of hers and that sway… ugh I'm starting to think like Ero-Sensei. I'm definitely sure she's a heck of a lot sexier underneath those baggy clothes compared to Sakura…._" thought Naruto staring at Hinata's total figure.

Hinata stopped and pointed at a restaurant. Naruto sighed in relief seeing a menu board outside the restaurant seeing all the price tag. Hoping to be a bit more secluded, He began looking for a perfect seat while Hinata was right behind him.

After being seated, the waiter began to take their order and leave giving Naruto and Hinata with plenty of time to talk before their order arrived.

"So… Hinata… do you want to train later?" asked Naruto casually.

"Uhm… wouldn't it be unfair? You are a toad sage and a Jinchuuriki...plus the hero of the 5 elemental nations?" teased Hinata hoping he wouldn't find it as an insult.

"I'm not unkillable you know? I still need to train to become stronger…" replied Naruto.

"To be Hokage right? Your dream." Finished Hinata.

"Hinata… what is your dream?" asked Naruto suddenly

"My dream? Why do you ask?" wondered Hinata

"You and obviously everyone in this village know what my dream is yet… I never bothered to learn other people's dreams to be honest and if ever I'm going to be Hokage I might as well start somewhere" replied Naruto as he waiter brought them their refreshments.

"My dream… is to remove the need of a bird cage seal in my clan… and to be a caring mother just like my own mother was…" said Hinata quietly.

"Er… if you don't mind, what kind of person was your mom?" asked Naruto.

Hinata began to describe her mother and her most affectionate memories about her. Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous for her. She had a mother to care for her even for a bit. Naruto felt his time with his mother as infinitely shorter than her time and could sympathize for it and at the same time, he wondered on how would it feel like to be pampered even for a bit. Hinata noticed as she was telling her about her mother, his expression was a bit unnerving. She came to realize that she didn't consider about Naruto's feelings and paused. Naruto noticed it an asked…

"What happened after Hinabi?" asked Naruto feeling awkward at her pause.

"Gomen… I saw your face… is there… something bothering you?" asked Hinata quietly hoping she hadn't upset him with her story.

"Wha…. Oh… It's fine…I'm not upset, why did you ask?" wondered Naruto.

"It's just that, you looked uncomfortable just now." Said Hinata.

"Am I now?" thought Naruto to himself showing Hinata his trademark goofy grin.

"Don't worry about it too much." Said Naruto

So Hinata continued her story about how her family changed with her mother's death while Naruto simply smiled and laughed at some of her earlier memories. Hinata chose at that moment to ask Naruto a bit more about him.

"Naruto? Since you asked me something? Can I ask you something as well?" inquired Hinata.

"Depends. What do you want to know?" asked Naruto

"Have you dated anyone else?" asked Hinata.

"Eh? Why would you want to know something like that?" asked Naruto sensing he was in dangerous waters

"Nothing really….It's just that every Chunnin… you know…" stated Hinata awkwardly while Naruto put the pieces together.

"You want to know who was my first am I right?" asked Naruto while Hinata just nodded blushing deep red.

"To make things fair, you will tell me your first time got it?" bargained Naruto while Hinata just blushed even further.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

At 14 years of age, Naruto was having dinner with possibly one of the hottest women in the world. Koyuki was beautiful, smart, funny and respectable as a woman plus being an Icha Icha main actress… well just having dinner with her is already a fanboy dream come true. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't all too interested in his sensei's books… until after dinner when Koyuki started to egg him by making him imagining her as the woman in the book and him as the main character. After a prolong teasing, Koyuki decided to teach a certain shinobi the art of seduction.

**(Lemon warn)**

"Naruto…am I your first?" asked Koyuki softly nibbling his ears while rubbing his thighs.

"…" moaning and heavy breathing was all Naruto's reply from being overloaded with his first real stimuli from a woman. Along with the fact, Koyuki was wearing an intoxicating perfume wasn't helping his brain.

"Such cute ears Naru-kun, I think I can nibble them all night and day long but you lower half tells me it wants be nibbled to" whispered Koyuki inserting her hand in his pants feeling his precum already on the tip of his cock.

"This isn't right… sex is for only those…*gasp*…you love!" said Naruto while Koyuki smiled.

"and if I told you that I would love to take your first?" asked Koyuki sincerely looking at him.

"… I wouldn't mind I guess…" replied Naruto embarrassedly.

"Naruto… try not to cum ok?" said Koyuki as she removed his pants while Naruto looked at her questionably. His eyes went wide in shock after watching her open her mouth and impale herself on his cock. Naruto was new to the sensation and thus was automatically thrusting his hips.

"Yuki…I feel like I'm about to pee!" said Naruto while Yuki sucked him harder as she pulled his cock out her mouth and started jacking him off.

"Hold it in as much as you can ok? This is a test of endurance." Said Yuki before going back to sucking him while slowly removing her clothes. 5 minutes into it, they were both naked and horny. Naruto tried everything to not think peeing and thought more on his training, Sasuke, Konoha, anything that didn't involve a naked princess sucking the holy hell from his balls.

"Good. You managed to survive. Now. Look at me" gestured Yuki squeezing her breast together and licking the tip of her nipple with one hand and fingering herself with another.

"That's… hot." Muttered Naruto while Yuki smirked at his comment.

"This is supposed to be your job Naru-kun" teased Yuki suddenly closing the gap and pressing her breast on his face.

"Now. Suck my nipple. Make sure to not bite hard and place your fingers where mine was." Instructed Yuki. Yuki for her part moaned when Naruto started his clumsy ministrations on her body. Yuki kept teaching him what places women loved to be touched while Naruto was blushing madly at what he kept feeling. His hard on was just getting harder from hearing her moans and stutters.

"Ready for the real thing?" asked Yuki while Naruto was nervous.

"What if I suck at this?" asked Naruto.

"Then just keep practicing it till your great at it. Don't worry, I won't judge you now. I'd like it actually if you mindlessly fuck me for now and just work on holding it in which by the way good job so far. Most guys I work with need a good handjob before we even start filming. Now relax." commanded Yuki as she pushed Naruto so that Naruto had full view of his cock disappearing inside a fully naked woman. His body just convulsed for feeling tight, wet and warm walls pushing his length on all sides.

"Now Naru-kun… tell me… do you like what you feel?" teased Yuki rotating her hips and slowly thrusting herself on his length.

"Its… oh Kami… tight and… good" said Naruto incoherently while he also indirectly spurred Yuki's female pride.

"Good how?" asked Yuki teasing him further by pressing her body on his licking his nipples still not stopping her thrusts.

"Can I pee now?" asked Naruto begging for that weird peeing sensation.

"It's not peeing, it's cumming alright? And yes, you can." Said Yuki suddenly thrusting faster and pushing his length deeper into her while Naruto's eyes unfocused and thrusted hard once he felt the tug on his balls.

"CUMMMMMMMMMMINGG!" yelled/growled Naruto as he shot his literal first load into a Yuki while Yuki merely look amused as she pulled herself out and started licking his seed from her pussy. Naruto simply lay there and let the aftersex take effect.

"Yuki… that was awesome. Can we do some more?" asked Naruto suddenly while Yuki saw his hard on and while she felt unsatisfied, she wasn't really expecting Naruto to satisfy her.

"Well, someone has stamina that's for sure but can you even use it properly?" teased Yuki while Naruto thought about it before making one shadow clone.

"I saw one of your sets have two guys so will this do?" asked Naruto innocently while Yuki went wide eyed at a prospect of a one man gangbang. She was already stroking both cocks in her hands

"Let's continue then. I think I might enjoy this" said Yuki privately thinking that eventually she would come back for him to see his eventual "growth" one of these days. Needless to say Yuki was in sexual bliss despite Naruto being a quickshot, he at least had the stamina to continuously pound and cum in her.

**(lemon end… for now)**

The night ended when Jiraiya went knocking in their room only to find a cum-drunk princess and a highly hormone induced Jinchuuriki being submissive to said princess. That particular scene will be forever recorded into his latest IchaIcha which is only known to only two people in Konoha.

**-Flashback end-**

* * *

><p>"And that's my first time." Finished Naruto while Hinata was blushing beyond crimson at his explicit tale especially at the part of his usage of his shadow clones. Now, Hinata has her imagination fueled for tonight.<p>

"Your turn! I hold you to your promise that you will describe your first. No leaving the details." Smirked Naruto.

"Alright." Blushed Hinata as she started her story

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

After a week from her promotion, Tsunade briefed her on the dangers of being a female Chunnin like being sent to more dangerous mission that either involved death or worse. After an explicit 30 minutes, Hinata decided to cool her head and meditate on her options. Unfortunately, her father had other ideas by talking with Neji and Kurenai by voicing his opinions.

Hinata just got home when her father summoned her to the meeting room. When she got there, she was slightly surprised to find her team, Jounin sensei and her cousin along with her father. Seeing a serious atmosphere, she sat down immediately.

"You summoned tou-san?" asked Hinata

"It has come to my attention that you are fully informed what a Chunnin might involve correct?" started Kurenai while Hinata nodded.

"I have explained to your team and Neji that while I'd like you to remain untouched, I have to also remain realistic and accept the fact that as a kunoichi, you are not only exposed to the dangers of death but also of rape and sexual torture." Continued Hiashi.

"I understand that Tou-san but why is my team here?" asked Hinata.

"You explain Kurenai-san" blushed Hiashi while Kurenai shot him a dangerous look.

"I would like you to learn a bit of the art of seduction." Kurenai explained as bluntly as she could while Neji, Kiba and even Shino were blushing beyond red.

"Eh?"

"Look, I know you'd rather have Naruto as your first and while that's nice and all, we have to be practical as what if you got captured and raped before you showed him your feelings. What if you are inexperienced and sex was used as an interrogation tool, how humiliating it would be to your village if an enemy ninja used your own untrained libido against you to spill information? Would you want that as your first?" whispered Kurenai while Hinata shook her head.

"I understand… though don't get any ideas you two…" she specifically address Kiba and Shino who looked as if neither of them wanted to be here.

"Shino… if Hinata does bag Naruto and murders us, can I please kill our sensei?" whispered Kiba not realizing Hinata heard him.

"I think at this point, we are obligated to train our teammate and our utmost concentration is required." replied Shino in a monotone despite his red face.

"I don't get why I have to be here?" asked Neji blushing.

"It's your training too as a Chunnin to watch for sexual techniques against kunoichis." Answered Hiashi.

"Now Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Neji. Strip." Commanded Kurenai. They stared at one another, sighed and started to strip all the way to their underwear. Hinata could clearly see their hard-ons and wondered if she was really that attractive or was it the awkward situation turning them on.

"Hinata, word of advice. This helps all kunoichis resist. Only the man you love can make you cum and not some mindless orgy." Adviced Kurenai in a quiet whisper before going back to sensei mode

**(Lemon Warn)**

"Hinata, choose who would you like to go first. After that, we can begin training." Said Kurenai while Hiashi stood up not wanting to watch his daughter "train" in this particular field of kunoichi experience.

"Kiba-kun. I know he cares for me the most and deserves to be at least the first." Replied Hinata while Kiba merely blushed.

"I know you wanted Naruto to be your first." Replied Kiba.

"It's fine. Let's not think of it at the moment." Said Hinata red at Kiba's erection while entering mission mode.

"Ok. Now, Hinata. Just follow what I'm going to show you in the genjutsu and do it alright" Stated Kurenai placing them in a mild genjutsu showing them what she wants Hinata to do.

Hinata was rubbing Kiba's balls while licking his length. Kiba shivered at the licking sensation the tip of his cock was being subjected upon. Under Kurenai's guidance, Shino began to rub Hinata's breast together while Hinata used her spare hand to stroke Neji's length. Kurenai then instructed Hinata to use her Hyuuga skills in coordination with her strokes and lick by applying a bit of chakra to the tenketsus.

"Oh crap! That feels really good Hinata-sama" said Neji

"I think I'm going to cum Hinata!" said Kiba before unloading his load on her face. Hinata shot him an annoyed look that clearly meant death after the training. She did not like her face covered in any sticky liquid. Neji was trying to resist but after seeing Kiba unload on his cousin's face, it sent him over the edge and decided to follow suit by also cumming but at least on her breast.

"Good. As a kunoichi, making your targets cum is a priority if you are captured. However, you must never underestimate male lust especially from shinobi who will still fuck you afterwards. Now, Kiba. Assume your position as if you will pin Hinata down and fuck her." Instructed Kurenai while Hinata was at bottom. She knew sex was part of being a kunoichi but she couldn't help but feel annoyed that Naruto wasn't here to be her first. Still, better be friend than enemy for her first.

"Hinata, I want you not resist as much as possible." Started Kurenai earning her questioning glares

"Look, once the shinobi is in, he is nearly practically defenseless plus the thought of possibly hurting and weakening you further is removed from his train of thought. Once inside, you have the opportunity to both harm the male, physically and emotionally" explained Kurenai with a smirk knowing Kiba, Shino and Neji wiil probably feel sad after today.

"Ok… Kiba-kun… Be gentle." Whispered Hinata while Kiba nodded and inserted his length in her pussy.

Hinata felt good being filled more than usual she thought, not all the way but the length was definitely more filling compared to her fingers. She was curious on why there wasn't any pain. She shivered at how good it felt. At least until Kurenai snapped her out of it and told her to concentrate on making Kiba cum and not the other way around. Hinata smirked a bit knowing that if she can make Kiba cum without making herself cum, she could use that against him for the rest of his life.

However, Kurenai wasn't an easy teacher even in this area. She instructed Neji to eventually face fuck her while Shino to go anal on her once she was used to Kiba's length. Hinata went wide eyed as the rest of them at her suggestion. She merely replied that either gangbang her or let and enemy rape her and break her mind from sexual overload due to her inexperience. After muttering a lot of apologies, Neji proceeded to insert his cock in her mouth followed by a curious and painful experience at her bottom.

"Now Hinata. Take a moment to feel all three of their cocks in your body. Concentrate only on one of them and use your utmost concentration to make that one cock cum. Once you can do that, you can eventually learn to make multiple cocks cum at once." Stated Kurenai.

Hinata decided to only focus on Neji's cock and decided to give it her best. Unfortunately, the moment Kurenai wanted them to begin, Neji, Kiba and Shino surprised her with their sudden vigor. She was losing as the pleasure was indeed overwhelming but she had to at least get Neji off.

She sucked like never before, not caring about the other two cocks pounding her. Neji was grunting and moaning a lot more than when she started which she thought was a good thing until he came inside her mouth. Hinata then realized how weird the taste was. The scent was driving her a bit wild and insane while the two cocks where starting to feel amazing inside her.

She wanted to cum and it was close but remembering Kurenai's words, she gritted her teeth and started to pour chakra inside her to squeeze the two hard cocks in her. This of course sent her further in nearly cumming as while she was tighter, it also meant the cocks felt bigger and harder. Kiba was also a mindless mutt at that point just thrusting his hips as much as he could while Shino was matching his pace if not going faster.

"CUMMMMMMMING!" said Shino and Kiba shooting their load inside her while Hinata came immediately after feeling the warmth inside her

**(Lemon end)**

After cleaning up after themselves and getting dressed, Kurenai made her last lecture of the day. It was really awkward for Hinata especially, she felt proud of making the guys cum first yet worried on how Naruto would look at her.

"Sigh… Hinata, while I congratulate you on cumming last, work hard from recovering a lot faster as in a real situation, you could've slit the throats already while they recovered from the aftersex. We will be training meditation from now on along with a monthly sexual activity that should only last a year which I have already planned and boys…" Kurenai looked at them sternly with all the motherly killing intent she could muster and gave her warning "if I hear so much as you three bragging how you fucked Hinata, I'll inform your respective guardians on why I castrated you. Got it?"

**-end flashback-**

* * *

><p>Naruto had one of the best jawdrop expressions at that moment while Hinata was blushing all the time. Strangely, the both fell laughing after a few moments of silence. Upon recovering, Naruto decided to break the awkwardness.<p>

"Man! If I knew kunoichi training was like that, I would've applied to help. Kage Bunshin gangbangs for every kunoichi" joked Naruto.

"It's not funny, you know. I had to keep remembering I was a proud kunoichi and not a slutty whore meant to be a meat hole everytime I screwed Kiba, Shino and Neji. Sometimes even Akamaru would join! I especially did not like that. Did you know he gave up on me after realizing that in our relationship I was the alpha female?" smiled Hinata at the memory realizing how comfortable she was now.

"Really? Man, talk about Inuzuka pride" laughed Naruto realizing suddenly that Hinata kept thinking of only cumming if it was him and realized if he could even satisfy her after her year round practice. Realizing they were already talking for 5 hours straight, Naruto decided to end their chat and asked Hinata if she wanted to go grocery shopping with him before he went home and rested.

Hinata on her part politely refused saying that she also just wanted to rest but insisted that she would love to jog with him the next day before their spar. With that, they stood up, paid for their food and left the restaurant heading towards their respective destinations. Both of them,unnoticed by the other, thought of the same thing. Are they good enough sexually to satisfy the other…

* * *

><p><strong>Love it Like it pls review<strong>

Kushina: *roaring anger*

Jiraiya: What?

Kushina: Not only did you set up that scene but with a movie actress based on your perverted smut is nearly unforgivable, I should've never agreed for you to be Naruto's godfather!

Jiraiya: WHAT? You don't want your son to be the envy of the entire male population?

Kushina: Of course not! He should do it with someone he loves right Minato? Sarutobi?

Minato/Sarutobi (whisper): Lucky brat…

Kushina: NANI? (explosions)

Jiraiya (mutter): run…


End file.
